


the good part of drunk

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Thor's somewhat of a lightweight, and can't help but wax poetic about how much he loves his boyfriend whenever he's had a little too much to drink (see: anything to drink).





	the good part of drunk

**Author's Note:**

> this is wildly ooc but god.. im so tired... pleas
> 
> the thorbruce discord made me do it  
> (im lying they didnt make me)  
> (i chose)  
> (it was specifically elvy)

Thor hiccups, entwining his arms around Bruce's waist and pressing a host of drunken kisses to his neck, tickling and making Bruce laugh and swat him away playfully.

"Banner."

"Yeah?"

"Banner."

"What is it, honey?"

" _Banner._ "

"Mm-hmm?"

"You are.." Laughing, Thor nuzzles his nose into the side of Bruce's neck and hums. "You are  _so smart._ "

Blushing, Bruce twists around in Thor's embrace so they're face to face. "That's the alcohol talking. I can't believe you're such a lightweight. You've had what, two drinks?"

"Mm-mm. Nope. This is  _all_ me, baby."

"Yeah, thats the alcohol. You never call me baby."

Thor pouts. "Are you upset about that, baby?"

Pressing his palm to Thor's face to push him away, and smushing his nose in the process, Bruce covered his mouth with his other hand to keep from snorting with laughter. "Not at all, honey."

"Because I can call you baby if you want."

"I'm good."

"You sure? Baby. Babe. Baby-boo."

"We're verging dangerously into overly affectionate here."

"Banner, you should have put that into mind before you agreed to be my paramour. You are saddled with affection now."

"How are you still so eloquent, even when wasted?"

Thor shrugs, before pulling Bruce close and pressing yet more kisses all over his face. "You are," some more kisses, "the smartest man," even more, "in all nine realms. Wait. Is it eight, now?"

Bruce runs his fingers through Thor's newly shorn hair. "I guess so, honey."

Giggling, Thor suddenly collapses, going limp in Bruce's arms, and tilts his head up to give Bruce a massive, beaming grin. "Asgard blew up, Banner."

"Yeah, so I've heard. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Thor hums again. "You always call me pet names. I want a pet name for you."

"Sure. Isn't Banner kind of a pet name?"

"Yeah, I-I guess so." Thor's voice catches on a hiccup as he talks, before he closes his eyes and leans heavily against Bruce's chest. "That's why you're the smartest man everywhere."

Smile seemingly glued to his face, Thor detaches himself from Bruce, reaches for his glass of liquor and downs it in one, before blinking and pointing at Bruce with the hand still clutching the glass. "This is not for mortal men, Banner."

"And apparently not for Asgardian men either," Bruce quipped back, smirking.

Thor gasps in mock surprise, before popping the lid of the bottle again and pouring himself another glass. 

"Will you even remember any of this in the morning?" Bruce asks amusedly, gently removing the bottle from Thor's grasp and placing it back down on the countertop. "Also, remind me again what we're celebrating."

"I will  _absolutely_ remember this in the morning." Thor insists, throwing back the glass and winking at Bruce. "And we are celebrating the fact that I am in love."

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce folds his arms and fights back a smile. "Oh?"

"Thats right! You heard me! I am in  _love._ " Bruce watches Thor blink slowly for a second before he continues. "I should specify its with you. I love you. I love you!"

A warm fuzziness spreads through Bruce's body, and it has nothing to do with the tiny sip of Asgardian liquor he sneaked earlier. Well, maybe its a little bit to do with that.

"Well, thats the first time you've told me that," he remarks, and watches as Thor stops in his tracks, eyes widening like saucers. Its almost cartoonish, and intensely adorable.

"It  _is?_ "

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh shit!"

Bruce paused, assuming Thor would elaborate, but when no continuation came, he laughed and moved forward, resting his hands on Thor's hips and gazing into his eyes. 

"You know I love you too, right?" he asks softly, and Thor swallows.

"Well, now I do."

Bruce starts to laugh, before getting cut off by Thor's lips pressing against his, melting into the kiss and raising his arms to loop them loosely around Thor's neck. When they eventually break apart, pressing their foreheads together instead, Bruce finishes his laugh, albeit much more breathlessly.

"You're very cute when you're drunk," he admits, watching as Thor's cheeks pinken. "And I think I might be a little bit drunk too."

Thor scoffs. "You've barely drunk any of your weak Midgardian alcohol."

Shrugging, Bruce grabs his forgotten beer and takes a swig. "What can I say? Us humans are weak."

"You don't  _seem_ drunk."

"Yeah, no, I lied. It was a good excuse as to why I'm being so affectionate and silly. My alcohol tolerance is notoriously high ever since Hulk happened."

"What about before then?"

"A single shot would probably have me flat out."

Thor snorts. "Quite the mental picture."

"Yeah, my college party years were  _not_ a pretty time."

"You had college party years?"

"Horrifyingly so. I think my hair and/or fashion sense was the most disgusting thing, though."

Thor looks at him with pleading eyes. " _Please_ tell me you have photographs of these events."

"Might do, somewhere. I doubt you want to see, though."

"Banner, I am begging you as the man you love, allow me to see those photographs."

"Only if you promise not to blackmail me with them or show them to Tony. I'd never live that down."

"On my honour."

They smile at each other, before Thor makes a  _hup_ sound and sweeps Bruce into a low dip, somehow flawlessly rearranging their hands into a ballroom dancing pose. Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Romantic."

"I know." Thor waggles his eyebrows goofily and once again, Bruce breaks out into laughter. He can't remember the last time he laughed so much in such a short span of time.

"You have a wonderful laugh, Banner," Thor remarks, leaning close to kiss Bruce again before pulling him back up to a standing position. 

"Thanks. So do you." Bruce isn't really sure how Thor has the upper ground in complimenting when he's hammered, but he's somewhat too flustered to think of a good compliment to shoot back.

But that doesn't matter, because the alcohol is starting to make a pleasant buzz in his head, and Thor is spinning him away and holding him close, and  _god_ if he isn't in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thor actually did remember in the morning
> 
> leave comments for me to grab at w my little rat claws


End file.
